


A Reunion Under the Stars

by tv_obsessions



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, also lmao Max is still recovering from the surgery and that's briefly mentioned here, but I can't help that when Max and Liz are so sappy, this is significantly less smutty than I intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tv_obsessions/pseuds/tv_obsessions
Summary: The missing Crashdown rooftop scene from "Sex and Candy."
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	A Reunion Under the Stars

Liz is desperately, passionately kissing him and he can't help the way his thoughts start rushing, wanting more.

Max pulls away long enough to utter, "Let's go back to my place." Liz shakes her head. "No." She kisses him again, quickly. "Now." She frantically starts undoing his belt buckle as they continue to kiss.

Liz starts to push his pants down and they stop kissing long enough for Max to breathe out, "Liz, the blanket." She quickly grabs it and flattens it out on the rooftop, as Max finishes taking his pants off.

She's kissing him again, and they start to fall towards the blanket, Liz pulling Max on top of her. They can't stop kissing, both of them blindly helping each other out of their jackets while they do. Liz starts unbuttoning Max's shirt as he unbuttons her pants and starts to pull them off. Liz's fingers graze the bandage on Max's chest as she starts to push his shirt off.

"Oh my God, Max! Your surgery…"

Just like last time, they got caught up in the rush of emotions and forgot about the circumstances leading to it. Liz almost laughs in frustration, thinking about how she'd been injured and Max tried to pump the breaks, and now they're in this situation again.

Max can't help but laugh as he responds, "Yeah, this activity probably isn't advised when recovering from a heart transplant. But I'm up for it if you are."

The logical part of Liz knows she should hold off for another few weeks. But her thoughts are clouded with lust now that he's here in front of her. That fateful day all those months ago, Liz was planning to return to Max's and tell him she loved him and then they'd return to his bed for the rest of the night. But Max's wonderful, loving heart robbed them of that. 

Being with him like this is intoxicating, and Max clearly wants this too. She captures his lips in a kiss again. "Are you sure?"

Max chuckles. "Yes, Liz." They both smile as she kisses him again.

Liz sits up and starts to push Max towards the blanket, offering a playful smile as she says, "Don't want you to strain yourself too much." He laughs again as he lies down, and Liz pulls her shirt off. They're both mostly undressed, down to their underwear, and Liz climbs on top of Max, straddling him. His hands instinctively go to her thighs and he stares at her, still in disbelief that he's allowed to be with Liz like this.

Liz leans over him to kiss him again. Her hands find his boxers and she's about to pull them off, when Max says, "Wait." Liz pulls back so she can look at him and Max continues, his voice gravelly, "Can I go down on you first?" Liz wants Max inside her already, but her breath hitches at the question. Liz jokes, "Is that your priority right now?"

"I didn't get the chance last time."

And with that response, Liz suddenly realizes how wet she is. She can barely find her voice, finally forcing out a strained, "Yes. Please."

She slides closer to his face, doing her best to be gentle as her body drags across his chest, Max's hands never leaving her thighs. She's overwhelmed by the need for something, anything, from Max and she feels like her whole body has caught fire when he starts to pull off her underwear. Once that's gone, Max pulls her closer and places a kiss to the inside of her thigh. Liz is already trembling and he hasn't even started yet and she wonders how she can possibly survive this. "Max… please."

He locks eyes with her for a moment, and the heat of his gaze already has her teetering on the edge. She can't find her breath with him staring at her like that, desire and love pouring through. He breaks eye contact and puts his mouth on her cunt and Liz immediately finds herself gripping his hair as she moans loudly. Her mind goes completely blank, unable to hold onto any thoughts that don’t involve Max’s tongue.

Liz’s moaning continues, getting louder, and she cries out Max’s name as she comes. Max continues to eat her out, her moaning already driving him towards desperation, and the knowledge that he’s the one responsible for this reaction has him barely holding on. It doesn’t take much for Liz to come again, as she was already sensitive from the first orgasm, and she can’t help but scream Max’s name again as she does. He pulls back and Liz stills, unable to move.

Max is fully hard now, but he’s ready to stop if Liz is satisfied. It takes another moment before she climbs off of him and lays beside him, kissing him and pressing her body close. She hooks one of her legs around him and feels his erection against her thigh. She gets a sly smile, “Are you up for it?” Max turns his head slightly so he can look Liz in the eyes, “I think you know the answer already.” Liz smiles and nuzzles her face against Max’s before kissing him. She climbs back on top of Max and quickly removes his boxers before situating herself.

“Ready?”

Max’s breathing stalls as Liz teases him, her cunt grazing his erection. His voice is strained when he finally speaks, “Yes. I’m ready.” And at that, Liz sinks onto his cock. Liz’s pace is slow as she ensures she gets his length fully inside her. His hands find Liz’s waist as she continues her slow pace, rising and falling. Liz is moaning again and Max finds himself dangerously close to his orgasm, just from that. Liz keeps her slow pace and she rolls her hips as she slides down again, both of them inching closer and closer. It only takes a couple more brief moments before they both come. They’re both panting, and Liz slides off Max. She cuddles up to him, placing her head on his chest, and wraps her arms around him.

She listens to his heartbeat. "I can't believe we almost didn't get the chance to be together again." Max rubs her arm, "Hey, I'm here." He kisses her forehead. Liz places a kiss on his chest, right above the bandage, and then returns her gaze to his face. "I can't lose you again, Max. I won't survive it a second time." Max cups her face and kisses her for a long moment. He rests his forehead against hers and responds, "I'm not going anywhere." Liz smiles. "Good."

Liz sighs contentedly and returns her head to Max's chest as she wraps her arms tighter around him. It doesn't take long before they drift to sleep, smiling as they hold each other in their arms.


End file.
